


sarcastic brat (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: unfinished - on pause while i'm on a break
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. sarcastic brat (1)

levi stood infront of his squad, his gaze traveling over each of them as he appraised his soldiers. he began to walk along the neat line they had formed, inspecting their clean and creaseless uniforms. each of the faces that he passed were well known to the raven haired man, all except one, the newest member of the special operations squad, who stood at the end of the row. he made his way towards her, attempting to hide his slight satisfaction at the fact that she was shorter than him. shaking the thought, aswell as a few others regarding her appearance, he began to speak.

“squad, we have a new recruit joining us today. care to introduce yourself, rookie?” he asked as nonchalantly as he could, trying hide the venom that threatened to seep through his words, and failing, she noticed it immediately.

-

in all honesty, levi was rather pissed off. waking up from his worse than pitiful 2 hours of sleep with a horrendous headache had been bad enough, but his day had only gone downhill from there.

after dragging himself to the shower, then through the process of dressing and reading himself for the day, he decided a nice hot cup of tea would help the pounding in his head. he set off to the kitchen, doing his best to ignore the loudness of the cadets, who reflexively hushed each other upon noticing his murderous expression. reaching the cupboard that housed his precious tea leaves, he squinted as it swung open, hitting the one next to it, creating a bang that only worsened his condition, as did the dust that dispersed when that happened. ‘tch, someone is going to die’ he thought. 

scanning the shelf, he noticed the box of tea leaves was lacking it’s lid. he grabbed the tin container and looked inside, feeling the anger boil within himself he found it empty. as if on cue, his scientist “friend” came rushing into the room, spilling the liquid from her cup as she made her way over to him.

“oh, hey, shorty!” she said, way too loudly, “oh, heh, yeah sorry, i had the last cup’s worth. you were right though, this is WAY better than coffee! you look tense, rough night?” slapping a hand down onto his shoulder was what caused him to snap, pushing her away and spinning around, using his hand to cover her blabbering mouth, rage evident in his eyes.

“fucks sake woman do you ever shut up? what the fuck do you want?” he practically whispered, the sound way more terrifying than if he were to shout at her. gingerly, the wide eyed lady removed his hand off her, stuttering slightly while speaking.

“u-um, eyebrows wants to speak with you, um, are-you ok levi?”

he sighed. great, more work, no doubt. sending another glare at hanji, he began to walk past the woman, leaving her in a shocked state. he had a short temper, but rarely snapped with that little provoking. she grimaced, silently sending a prayer for his squad, who would have to deal with this shit all day. if they were alive at the end of it, it would be a miracle. 

he rubbed his temples ad he stood outside the blonde man’s door, despite trying to keep it as gentle as possible, his own knocking against the wood still reverberated harshly throughout his skull. once erwin answered the door, he took in levi’s disheveled state, gazing down at his friend with confusion and curiosity. he opened his mouth to greet him, before being cut off by the younger man.

“just give me the damn reports”

chuckling slightly, much to levi’s distain, erwin turned and walked into his office, shutting the door behind the captain. they made their way over to his desk, sitting at opposite sides.

“woke up on the wrong side of the arm chair, levi?” he quipped, smirking at his own terrible pun. glare not leaving his face, levi sighed at having to repeat himself.

“ the reports?”

“alright, fine.” erwin replied lightly, reaching for a large stack of papers. ‘fucks sake’ thought levi, eyeing the monstrous pile. much to his surprise, however, the blonde only lifted it up to take a file that was hidden under it, handing it to levi, who took it apprehensively. 

“that’s it?” nromally he would be given hours upon hours of paperwork to complete, maybe today was finally turning around for him.

“open it” erwin said with a knowing look, watching as levi’s ever scanned over the words in said file, skipping what little they knew about her past and heading to her achievements, of which there were many. he read through through them, not paying them too much mind. they were impressive, he had to admit, but he wasn’t sure why he needed to know about them. he soon found out, though, and his expression darkened as he read the final line.

Placement: Special Operations Squad - Captain Levi.

“you’ve got to be fucking kidding me”

-

his mind returning to the present, levi seethed with anger at erwin, at the new recruit, at the whole situation. all of the other members of his team were hand picked by him, each of them standing out for their skills on the battlefield. she, however, was assigned to him by commander erwin. he had completely gone over his head with this, levi was left with no choice on the matter. but what made him even more angry was the fact that she had never even seen action. what was erwin thinking, assigning a fresh out-of-the-cadet-corps soldier to the most elite team in the whole regiment, without her even knowing what it was like to fight in a war. she hadn’t even been outside the walls, for fucks sake, how could she be allowed with his team. so yeah, levi was rather pissed off.

-

she stood as upright as her small body allowed, saluting along with the others. her face didn’t move an inch at his sudden words, she remained cool and collected even as he practically barked the order at her, so much for nonchalant. she took a quiet breath in and announced her name and birthplace as she had been taught to do.

“y/n l/n, of the underground city”

he was slightly taken aback by this discovery, maybe that was why erwin placed her under his supervision. he regretted not reading through the report in it’s entirety.

“well, y/n” he said through gritted teeth, getting closer and closer to her face as he spoke, warranting no reaction from the girl “care to explain why you think you’re good enough to be on this squad?”

“it wasn’t my decision, sir” she copied his tone on the last word, apparently , deciding that teasing him would be a smart thing to do. ‘she’s a damn fool if she thinks she can get away with being cheeky’ aside from that, her confident, unaffected tone was only enraging him more. normally he would have respect for those able to stay focused and calm, today however, he saw it as a sign of disrespect. she had yet to even look at him, facing straight ahead. he decided to place his body in her line of sight, still, she stared infront of her, now at his cravat.

“oh, is that so.”

“yes”

“do you agree with that decision?”

“somewhat”

‘tch this brat’ something about her was deeply frustrating to him. why couldn’t she just look at him? it’s like she knew he was having a rough day, and was doing everything she could to make it worse. he wasn’t exactly right with that assumption, but she’d be lying if she were to say that she didn’t find amusement in his agitated behavior.

“care to explain” his patience snapped as he suddenly grabbed her chin, pulling it upwards, forcing her e/c eyes to meet his silver ones, in hindsight, maybe not the best idea. he was taken aback by her beauty, his scowl dropping to his normal neutral look. her features soft and sweet-looking, contrary to her ruthless description he had read about in her file. her expressionless face was closer now to his than he allowed anyone’s, but still, she seemed unfazed, opening her mouth to answer him, inadvertently drawing his attention to her plump lips.

“well, i personally think the decision was a bit hasty, i only arrived here a week ago. however, if the commander deemed it to be the right choice, who am i to go against his orders.” she answered calmly, before changing her facial expression slightly, donning a mildly suspicious look as she noticed his eyes traveling across her face

“is there an issue, captain?” an innocent enough question, but her tone and the slight raise of her eyebrows were anything but. he didn’t like what she was insinuating, and he especially didn’t like the slight dust of pink that was starting to paint his cheeks. they were too close, but for some reason, his hand refused to leave her soft skin.

his head filled with questions, but was devoid of answers, aswell as the aching that had plagued him all morning. he continued to let his thoughts spiral, as he stared down at the woman infront of him. maybe it was the lack of sleep that caused him to zone out and stare at her for so long, or maybe it was something else, but a few long seconds went by in silence before a mischievous smirk appeared on her face

“you blinked, i win” 

his face turned confused, wondering what she could mean as his half conscious at best mind stuttered and hiccupped like an old machine

“huh?”

“the whole point of a staring contest is to not blink, i assume that’s why you’re holding my face approximately 3 inches away from yours. i must say, i’m relieved. i’m quite good at these, and it will make a nice change from training.”

her comment broke through his daze, returning the surroundings back to his vision, immediately becoming hyper aware that he was infact doing what she had said, feeling the eyes of his squad on him. he forced the scowl back onto his face, despite the anger being inexplicably gone now. 

“no one likes a smart-ass, l/n” he stated, releasing her chin, her gaze remaining on him.

“oh i’m not sure, captain, i hear you and hanji are quite good friends.”

faking distain was becoming easier, as he gave her one of his signature eyerolls, before turning to face the others, who he caught quickly hiding their shock and entertained looks behind serious ones. ‘great’ 

“well, your i’m afraid assumption is incorrect, l/n. today, squad, you’re on the odm gear course. you will not leave it until i have to drag your sorry asses to the mess hall myself, if you can walk properly at the end of this you weren’t trying hard enough, am i clear?” his commanding tone and aura of authority returned with each word, when he dismissed the soldiers, they jumped into action.

levi leant back against a tree near the course as his squad began to zip through it with incredible speed. to his surprise, and better hidden delight, y/n lived up to the shining praise that had been given to her on her repot. she was agile, quick thinking and strategic. ‘huh, maybe she could do well here’ he mused as he watched her fly through the forest.

he wasn’t sure why, but his day seemed to have taken a welcomed turn around from it’s shitty start. perhaps it had something to do with that sarcastic brat, but who knows. the only thing he did know, however, was that he was intrigued as to how she would fair in his squad.


	2. secretive brat (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: anonymous on tumblr

he eyed the h/c woman sitting to his left subtly as he took a sip from the teacup, full of the liquid she had just poured for him. y/n sat with her head rested on her hand, slumped in her chair due to todays harsh training, and leaning slightly towards him for whatever reason. he sure as hell didn’t know.

throughout her time on his squad, he had quickly drilled into her the basics of what she would need to know to succeed here, cleanliness, punctuality, observance, and, of course, how to make a perfect cup of tea. he sighed as quietly as possible when the flavors met his tongue, she was definitely improving. he noticed her eyes on him as he evaluated her brew, aswell as the anticipation and hopefulness within them. lowering the cup down onto the saucer with a small clink, he turned his head to face her, nodding briefly before turning back to the rest of his squad, who were still in deep conversation about the strange events of recent weeks regarding some brat being half titan or something. he knew as much as everyone else did, which was not much, so he let them talk, supposing it to be a good way of calming their nerves in these uncertain times. 

“what do you think, y/n?” 

said woman perked up slightly at the mention of her name, giving a blank look that encouraged the red haired woman to repeat her question.

“what do you think about eren? i mean, this titan ability has to mean something, right? maybe it’s the key to how to stop them! what do you think?” she asked with eager eyes, while y/n remained expressionless, looking away as she spoke.

“uh, yeah. i don’t know, seems weird. i don’t trust it.”

“… well it’s good to be cautious, right captain?”

a nod from the man was enough when the others returned to conversation, and get the spotlight off y/n. levi had noticed over the past few weeks of her being here that she wasn’t really the social, talkative type of person, so he didn’t see the point in making her continue. on top of that, she was incredibly hard to read. she would never let her face give away her thoughts or feelings, leaving them a mystery to everyone. it frustrated levi to no end, ironically, as he was just as bad in this aspect. this evening, however, he did notice a slight glint of something in her eyes when petra’s had lingered on him slightly longer than necessary, as they often did. he was aware his squad member had feelings for him, and it seems y/n was aswell. as quickly as whatever-it was appeared, it was taken away, hidden by her, as she turned to look at the cut on her hand. confused, he tried to shake the questions, following her line of sight to the wound.

“get that checked up” he said bluntly, glancing over her broken skin. she shrugged and replied

“it’s clean and not that deep, it’ll be fine” before moving that hand under the table, replacing it with her other to act as a head rest. he didn’t miss the way her eyes briefly drifted over to petra before fixing down onto the table. the two stayed silent from then on as the others finished up their conversations.

“well at least y/n won’t be ‘the new one’ anymore when the titan kid gets here. i’m sure that’ll work for her, they’ll be less attention on her.” gunther said to the group before turning to face said girl

“i get it’s not your thing, but it wouldn’t hurt to get involved a bit more. tell us a bit about yourself” he added.

“we’re your squad, after all. you have to trust us.” petra followed up, a soft smile on her lips that was not returned by y/n.

“i don’t think you’ve actually told us anything, we only know you’re name because the captain made you tell us” olou stated, mimicking the position that the captain was in, as y/n had noticed he did often.

“why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself, your life before you joined? you said you were from the underground, that must have been- something” eld prompted, as y/n looked up to meet his eyes. to everyone else, she remained as calm as she always did, but levi didn’t miss how she tensed slightly at his words, gripping the teacup in her hand a little tighter than necessary. she drew in a slightly shaky breath, seemingly choosing her words carefully before allowing them to leave her mouth, until they did.

“there’s not really much to tell. the underground was something as you say, but-” she cut herself off for a brief second before continuing “…my life wasn’t anything special.”

“i’m sure some interesting things happened?”

“…no not really.”

“oh, ok. well, uh, how about this: how old are you? if that’s ok to ask?”

“28″

“um, do you have any siblings?”

“…no.”

“what was your job before this?”

“produce and currency transporter and redistributor”

levi smirked at her interesting phrasing of ‘thief’, but hid it behind his cup. this seemed to interest the squad as they began to ask more questions about that and less about her, apparently, judging by her more relaxed pose, as she had wanted them to.

“what sort of produce?”

“food, mostly. however on occasion i would do clothes and knives and things like that.”

“cool. and currency, you say? how would that work?”

“my team and i would move money from place to place, depending on where it was needed.”

“your team? what were they like?” 

another well hidden topic change. as much as y/n annoyed him upon their first meeting, he had to admit, this was impressive. they were getting almost none of the information they wanted from her, but they felt like they were. 

“how about your childhood?”

the tenseness returned and levi watched her try to quickly come up with a way of avoiding this topic. very interesting.

“… i don’t really remember much of it.”

“what do you remember?”

“uh, honestly not much.”

“what did your home look like? what about your family, your parents?” the squad pushed, leaving y/n to fiddle with her hands, glancing between them and the table infornt of her.

“w-well, uh-”

a knock on the door sent their heads flying towards it as eren stated his name and business, aswell as informing them that the stables had been cleaned to the best of his ability. levi, however, was still looking at y/n. she had secrets, that much was obvious, but so did everyone. so why was he so drawn to hers, so interested in getting to the bottom of hers? he didn’t know, but he new that for some reason, he was, and he did want to, so he was going to. for now, though, they had a teenager with the ability to turn into their greatest enemy standing on the other side of the door, he guessed his curiosity would have to wait.


End file.
